The Requiem of Time
by Karhien
Summary: 2P!Fem!Japan has time slipped forward in time, along with going to a different universe, by the meddling of 2P!Fem!England, in an attempt to win the war that was waging during her time period (Which was World war II). Will she be able to get back to her own universe? (Rated T for slight gore, suggestive themes and cursing.)


**Disclaimer**: I do not own this anime series, "Hetalia" belongs to the rightful owner of Himaruya Hidekazu. (Or Hima-Papa as I cal him =w=)

**I LIIIIIIVVVVEEEE**.  
Anyways hello, this is the newly revived, other owner of this account, Hikaru. I have decided to put my other fanfiction, _The Endgames _onto a current hold, due to MAJOR plot changes. I made that story about a few years back and I'm hoping my writing skills have improved very drastically from then. I know it's been a LONG time since I EVER updated that story, I've made many changes and it is still a developing story all together, so bear with me please? (I'm more of an artist, not an author.)  
And I know most of you are here for the other person, Karen, and I do support most of her ships, but I'm not big on them. My stories will mostly focus on Japan ships, and the "not-so-famous" ships and "the-really-crazy-crack" ships, since I tend to like them more than the very popular ones. (**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.** )

Anyways I hope you enjoy this story all together. I'm open for very _polite_ critics on how my writing and/or my character roleplaying is.

* * *

The future of this world was not bright. The scent of gunpowder and smoke plagued the area; there was fire and ashes everywhere she turned, along with the corpses of soldiers and innocent people, lying there, as if they were just sleeping. The tactician was devastated by the failure of her plan, of ending the war between nations. Her homeland was in ruins and shambles, but she wasn't going to easily give up all her hard work as she searched for the remaining prefectures that were still able to fight. Spear in hand she swung into the direction of the leader, and ordered some of her subjects. It was a losing battle, and she had also felt this, but she grasped onto that faint hint of hope that they would win, one way or another. The soil crunched under her boots, her long jet black jacket fluttered against the wind as she began charging to her enemies. The tan girl, with short wavy brown hair and baseball bat with nails forcibly jammed in, stood in front of her, like she was waiting to see her and cordially greet her.

"My, what a lovely surprise. The old hag is still eager for a fight," taunted the American as her gaze met the other's crimson red fiery eyes, burning with the motive to kill her or severely injure the other.

"I thought you'd be dead by now," she speaks again, with a disgusted look on her face.

"I really hope you are not talking about yourself Emily, at least I don't wear a crapload of makeup to make myself look younger," remarked back the lighter-toned tactician, whom was still holding her battle stance. Beads of sweat dripped down as the heat around her was starting to irritate her.

The American, named Emily, looked furious about the other's remark.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are!? That's it! I've had enough of you!" She furiously screeched as she ran for the other girl.

The two weapons clashed as the sound of wood and metal resonated through the roars of flames that surrounded them. Both of them struggled to get the other to make the first move, eventually, the tactician jumped back and aimed for her prey with a stern glare. Emily swiftly dodged the attack, and hit the others face to side, sending her flying into the remnants of a house, followed by a yell of pain. She slowly crawled back up, as the deep scratches on the Asian's face bled and ran down the side of her cheeks. She was breathing heavily, as she shakily grabbed her spear and ran for the American. Emily crazily grinned as she swung her bat, the Asian, being able to block it this time.

The yells and cries of pain from the remaining people were heard again. Her eyes widened, as they filled with fear and anger.

"Worried about your precious children old lady?" Emily taunted the tactician again, keeping the insane, crazed expression on her.

"Shut up!" yelled the Asian, as she caught Emily by surprise, due to her sudden yelling, and sent her flying to the ground from a kick from her boot. She slowly followed after, preparing for the kill. This was going smoothly than she had though it would… She smirked at the thought, which abruptly came to an end.

"Emily, get your bloody ass out of there!" a familiar British-accented female screams to Emily.

She stops in her tracks and looks over to the other, who was holding a book. The blue light shone her pale face, showing the furious light blue eyes underneath the eerily smiling face, her auburn pigtails swaying in the wind. Suddenly the blue lights also came from below the Asian's feet, showing a mark of a ritual. She glances over at Emily, whom was scrambling to get away from the circle, and attempted to chase after her.

"Wait, I'm not don- !?"

She tried to moved, but her couldn't moved her feet, they felt like as they were glued to the ground. She furiously looks at the British woman, her incomprehensive words irritated her even more. As soon as she stopped, the blue light shone brighter, eventually engulfing the Asian up.

After that, there was nothing left of the Asian, and the British lady laughed triumphedly, the left subject looking devastated. There was nothing but a black spot where the Asian was standing, and soon Emily joined in with the British girl.

"Your reign of terror has ended, you stupid old bitch!"


End file.
